Love At First Sight
by numberoneseeker
Summary: Hermione meets a great boy over the summer, and it turns out that he goes to Hogwarts too. But what they dont know is that they are in rival houses, which reults in fights, slaps and alot of tears. Can Harry save her before its too late?
1. Hello Stranger

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry for not posting any stories for a while but school has been murder and I have so much goin on at the moment, but seeing as how I am of school for Christmas I wrote this fic for you all! It's completely finished but I am going to put it up in chapters because I want to see what you think of it! Ok, not much else to say, except, enjoy the story!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR CHARATCERS CREATED BY ME AND THE PLOT!!!!!!!!!!

Love At First Sight

Chapter One: Hello Stranger

The cool, midday breeze whipped my hair as I strolled aimlessly down Diagon Alley. As usual my head was stuck in a book, as I tried to push all other thoughts out of my head. Unfortunately, this meant that I couldn't keep my eyes on the path in front of myself and ended up walking straight into someone. I fell to the floor with a thud as my book lay scattered on the ground next to me. I rubbed my head, where it had hit the floor, and looked up to see who I had bumped into.

My breathe caught in my throat however, when I did see the person. It was a boy, around the age of sixteen, with dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. Now, I know what you are all thinking, Hermione Granger isn't like this with boys, but something inside of me snapped and I couldn't help it. It turned out that he had been carrying a bag full of school books, which had split when I bumped into him. Suddenly I realised I was staring, and began to apologise.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said, as I caught his eye.

He smiled at me and stood up before offering me a hand up. I took it and once I was fully stood up, began to dust myself off.

"No its ok, I wasn't looking either" he replied.

I smiled before picking up my book. Some of the pages had been torn as I fell, and even if I was a witch, I still didn't know the right spell how to fix it. The boy had noticed as he had pulled out his wand. He pointed it at the spine of the book and muttered a quick spell. The pages began to move and before I knew it, the book was back to normal. I looked up at him, as he was a couple of inches taller than me and smiled.

"Thanks" I said.

"No problem" He replied, and he smiled at me, a smile which I couldn't help but return.

"You need help with your books?" I asked him, pointing to the floor, where they lay.

He laughed and looked at them.

"Only if you want to" He said and bent down.

I followed suit and helped him, it was the least I could do. Once all of the books where back in his back, which was now repaired, I didn't know what to say to him. Luckily, he broke the silence that had eloped us.

"I'm Oliver by the way, Oliver Halden" He said.

He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I took it. He had a strong grip, I had to say.

"I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger, nice to meet you"

"You too. Do want to go and get a butterbeer or something?" he offered.

"Sure, I'd like that"

He smiled once again and so did I, as we made our way over to the Three Broomsticks. He held the door open for me as I walked in, he followed behind and offered to get the drinks. I accepted and found a table. Once he had them, I called him over, and he sat opposite the table from me.

"So Hermione" he said "What school do you go to?" he asked, while taking a sip from his butterbeer.

"Hogwarts, I'll be in my seventh year when I go back, what about you?"

"Same here"

I smiled.

"So, how old are you?" I asked.

"I turned seventeen last week, what about you?"

"Oh, I'm sixteen now, seventeen on September 4th"

He smiled at me and took another sip from his butterbeer. I liked Oliver, he was the only guy I knew, apart from Harry and Ron, who I could talk to easily and get along with. Suddenly I stood up, remembering something. Oliver looked up at me puzzled, before standing himself.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I've just remembered, I have to be home in five minutes, I know its kind of babyish, but my mum doesn't like me staying out late, especially when I'm on my own"

"No, its ok, I should probably get home to, my mum will be wondering where I am"

"Well, thanks for today Oliver, I had a wonderful time"

"Yeah, me too"

We stared at each other for a while, I don't really know how long, before I smiled and said goodbye. I walked out of the Three Broomsticks and made my way home. But, I didn't rush home, in fact I strolled as I thought about today, even if I had only just met him, I was really glad I did, he was really sweet and he went to the same school as me at least, so hopefully I would see him then.

A/N: Well that's the first chapter! Let me know what you all think of it and then I will post the second chapter, ok? Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx


	2. Of Owling and kisses

Ok next chap is here, I couldn't wait 4 people to read it so I am going to just put all the chapters up now and hopefully you guys will give it a chance. Enjoy chapter 2!

Chapter Two: Of Owling and kisses

I woke up the next morning to a bright ray of sunshine pouring into my room through a gap in the curtains. I moaned and rolled over, when I heard a soft tapping on my bedroom window. I didn't think anything of it, so I tried to get back to sleep, but the tapping still persisted, so I opened my eyes, and climbed out of bed. I walked over to the window and opened the curtains. Outside, was a beautiful midnight black owl, with a letter attached to its claw. I had never seen an owl like this before so I slowly opened my window and watched as it glided in, dropped the letter on my bed, and took off again.

Curious, as to who this could have come from, I walked back over to my bed and picked up the letter. On the front was my name, in neat handwriting. I knew straight away it couldn't be Harry or Ron so I opened the letter.

'Dear Hermione,

Hope you got home safe last night and that you and your family are ok. Yesterday had to be one of the best days of my life. I've never met any girl like you before, I mean sure I've met girls but, none of them as wonderful as you, and I just wanted to thank you. It would really mean a lot to me if you wrote back.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Oliver'

I couldn't help but smile. I held the letter close to me and I walked over to my desk and pulled out a fresh piece of parchment and a quill. I placed the letter next to me and dipped my quill in ink. I hesitated for moment, thinking of how to start the letter, when it came to me.

'Hi Oliver,

Thanks for your letter, me and my family are ok, hope you and yours are too. I admit it, yesterday was amazing, I've never met a guy like you before, who I could talk to so easily, besides Harry and Ron, of course. Anyway, I know this is kind of short notice, but would you like to meet up again later today, about one, at Diagon Alley again, and spend the day together? I understand if you don't want too, it was just a thought.

Reply if you can

Love From

Hermione'

Perfect, I thought as I folded up the letter and wrote Oliver's name on the front. I know it was kind of fast, but I really did like him. I sighed as I stood up and let Enya out of her cage. She flew around my room and spread her wings before coming to rest on my bed post. Enya was a beautiful golden brown owl, that I had received for my birthday last year as a present from Harry and Ron.

"Ready for a little trip?" I asked her, she hooted in return and stuck out her leg for me to tie the letter on.

I smiled at her, and tied the letter on, I could trust Enya to find anyone, anywhere. I opened the window wider for her and watched as she slowly glided out.

"Don't forget to wait for his response!" I shouted after her.

She gave a faint hoot, acknowledging that she had heard me as I watched her disappear into the distance. I sighed contently and wandered into the bathroom to get dressed. We had three weeks left before we went back to school, and I had already finished all of my homework. I stepped out of the shower and strolled back into my room to get changed. I put my jeans on with my trainers and my blue no sleeved top. I brushed my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled and turned around to see Enya waiting patiently on my bed, with another letter attached to her claw. I darted over to her and removed the letter.

'Hey Hermione,

Thanks for replying, I'd love to go out with you today. I'll meet you in Diagon Alley by the Three Broomsticks at one.

See you soon

Love From

Oliver'

I couldn't believe it, he said yes! I checked my watch and saw that it was 10.30am. I had at least two hours before I had to make my way to Diagon Alley. I sighed once more and occupied myself to make the time pass quicker. Luckily, soon enough, I was waiting outside of the Three Broomsticks for Oliver. I must have waited about ten minutes before he showed up, out of breath as he jogged up next to me. I smiled at him and waited while he caught his breath.

"Sorry I'm late but my mum wanted me to finish my last piece of homework before I came to meet you"

"It's ok, so where do you want to go first?" I asked, just pleased that he had shown up.

"How about we get a butterbeer, to give us a chance to talk some more and then take it from there?"  
"Sure, sounds great"

He smiled at me, before we made our way inside. When we started to talk, we found we had a lot in common. After we had finished our drinks, we walked around the shops for a while looking in each of the windows at various items and objects, when I saw a park nearby.

"Hey, want to go and sit on the swings for a bit?" I asked.

He saw the look on my face and didn't refuse. I giggled like a little girl and ran over to the swings, sat on one of them and Oliver sat on the one next to me.

"Bet I can swing higher than you can!" I said, challenging him.  
"Your on!"

I laughed at him and then began to swing as high as I could. After a while, he finally gave into defeat and admitted that I could swing higher than he could. Slowly, I let my swing come to a gentle stop. Oliver did the same and we just sat there for a while in the comfortable silence around us. After a while it started to get dark and I knew I had to make my way home. I stood up reluctantly, and turned to face Oliver. 

"Sorry Oliver, but I really have to get home"

He stood up as well and smiled at me.

"Yeah, me too. Hermione listen today was amazing, and I was hoping that we could do it again some time?"  
"I'd love to" I replied, happy as ever.

"Hey Hermione, would it be ok if I walked you home?"  
"Sure"

We smiled at each other before making our way to my house. My hands swinging by my side, I barely noticed that Oliver had entwined his hand with mine, but when I did realize, I just smiled at him. Unfortunately, the walk to my house was a quick one and reluctantly, I had to let go of Oliver's hand. I looked him in the eye before I spoke.

"I'll owl you tomorrow ok?" I said.

"Yeah, that'd be great"

He locked his eyes with mine and I couldn't help it, I was mesmerized and slowly, our heads were moving closer together and eventually, he captured my lips in a sweet yet shy, simple kiss. As he pulled away, I smiled and bid him goodnight as I closed the door behind myself.

Once the door was shut, I bounded up to my room and jumped onto my bed. My lips were still tingling and I felt all funny inside. I couldn't love him this soon could I? After all I had only known him for a mere two days, but what a fantastic two days they were. But then again, that's love I guess. Feeling happy and calm, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep, not bothering to change out of my clothes.

A/N: Ok guys that's the end of chap two, chap three will be up on the site in a few moments! Please, please review, and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx


	3. Tears and Advice

Chap Three is here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Yes…erm..enjoy? (lol)

Chapter Three: Tears and Advice

Since that day, Oliver and I had been owling each other a lot. Today we were due back at Hogwarts and I was really excited, I would get to see all my friends again, and Oliver as well. I never told any of my friends about him, the only people who knew, were my mum and dad and his mum and dad, and they were all perfectly fine about it.

Quickly, I put the last few things into my trunk and used my wand to carry it down the stairs. My dad then picked it up and put it into the boot of the car, before we all climbed in. About twenty minutes later, we arrived at the station and I gave my mum and dad both a hug and waved goodbye as I casually slipped through the barrier.

There it was, the Hogwarts express. I smiled to myself before going to load my trunk and to find Harry and Ron. I must have looked in over twenty different compartments, before I finally found them. I was greeted by a hug from them both as well as one from Ginny, Harry's girlfriend and also Lavender, Ron's girlfriend. I took a seat next to Harry as we all began talking. Fifteen minutes, before we were due to arrive at Hogwarts, I excused myself, claiming I was going to the bathroom, when I really wanted to find Oliver.

I walked up and down the train when I bumped into someone, I thought I was going to hit the floor, when a pair of strong arms snaked around my waist and stood me up properly before letting go.

"We kind of have a knack of bumping into each other don't we?" the person asked, whom I recognized immediately.

"Hey Oliver, how are you, I've missed you"  
"I'm good, I've missed you to"

We smiled at each other before he eloped me in a hug. I hugged him back, but unfortunately, even if I wanted to stay like this forever, I couldn't. We would be at Hogwarts soon and I still needed to change into my school robes.

"Sorry Oliver but I've got to go. I need to change into my robes before we get to school" I said, pulling back.

"Me too. So I'll see you later?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yeah. I'll see you then"

I gave him a quick kiss before returning to my compartment to get my robes to change into. No sooner had I changed, than the trains whistle blew, signalling that we had arrived. I shared a carriage with Harry, Ron, Lavender and Ginny up to Hogwarts, seeing as how I couldn't spot Oliver anywhere when I stepped off the train.

When we eventually got to Hogwarts, I was the first out of the carriage and into the Great Hall out of the five of us. I took a seat at the Gryffindor table and looked around frantically, searching for Oliver. When I couldn't spot him, I turned back around to face the table to see four very curious faces staring back at me.

"Looking for someone Herms?" asked Ginny.

"No, I was just trying to see who are new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be, that's all" I replied, hoping that they would fall for it.

Satisfied, Ginny, Ron and Lavender turned around to face the front, but Harry, however, whispered into my ear.

"You can tell me later"

I smiled weakly as we both turned to face the front as Dumbledore stood and the Sorting Hat ceremony began. Half an hour later, as the feast started and everyone began to eat, I chanced another look around the hall. Finally, I spotted him and smiled at him, he however, didn't smile back, he was looking at my uniform, I gave him a puzzled look and looked at his. That's when it hit me, the colour drained from my face, and I turned back around. I excused myself from the table and ran straight up to the girls dorms in Gryffindor tower. Tears stinging my eyes at every step I took. I didn't stop running until I had made it to the girls dorms and shut the door behind me. I slumped down onto my bed, and cried softly into my pillow.

How could I have been so stupid. He was a Slytherin and I was a Gryffindor. Slytherin's and Gryffindor's don't go together, but then how could he have been so sweet to me and caring? I cleared my mind of thoughts and tried to ease myself to sleep. Luckily it worked, but I wasn't asleep for long, as I heard a soft knocking on the door. With my eyes still shut, and fresh tears starting to leak out of them, I shouted at the door.

"Go away!"

"Hermione, its Harry, can I come in?"

I thought for a moment about whether I should let him or not and went with my better judgement. I sat up and dried my eyes.

"Come in" I replied.

A/N: End of chap 3! Chap 4 cumin up! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx


	4. Fights

Chap 4, Enjoy peeps! I hope you all like this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Four: Fights

The door slowly opened and in stepped Harry. He closed it behind him and locked it so as we wouldn't be disturbed. I pulled my pillow up to my chest and hugged it as I sat cross legged staring into space. Before I realised what was happening, the tears were starting again and the sobs racked my body. Harry didn't say a word but pulled me into his lap and let me cry on his shoulder. He knew that I would tell him in time. He always knew what to do.

When I had calmed myself down enough to speak, I brought my head up and smiled at Harry. He smiled back and got up of the bed. He kneeled down on the floor in front of me and took my hands in his own, gently stroking them with his thumbs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

I took in a deep breath before I explained the whole thing to him, from when I met Oliver, right up to this point. When I had finished, all Harry did was smile and give me the best piece of advice I had received all summer.

"Hermione, it shouldn't matter what house your both in, what matters is how you feel. Sure he might be a Slytherin, but if he's anything like you, then you will make the right choice and go and talk to him. I'll cover for you" he finished, smiling.

"Thanks Harry" I said hugging him. "You always know what to do to make me feel better"

I smiled back at him and for a moment I was sure that I saw something glint in his eye, but just like lightning, it was gone in an instant. He stood up and started towards the door, when he stopped.

"There's one more thing, wait here"

With that, he slipped out of the door and within two minutes he was back with what appeared to be, a silvery mass in his arms.

"You might need this to get out of the tower, if anyone asks where you are, I'll tell them your in the library ok, and you ran out of the hall earlier, because…because…"

"Because I wanted to be the first one to the library to get the latest addition of Hogwarts: A History. Thanks Harry, you don't know how much this means to me" I said, as I slipped the cloak over my head and body.

"Don't mention it, I'll see you later ok"

"Ok"

With that, I slipped out of the door and down the stairs, the common room was bussing with excitement at the fact of another year at Hogwarts. I dodged the students as I made my way to the portrait hole and carefully, so as not to bump into anybody, walked out between a group of first year students, apparently out to explore the castle.

Even if it was only seven o'clock, I kept Harry's invisibility cloak over me so as not to be seen by other students, I really didn't want to be dealing with them right now.

Since I had a pretty good idea of where the Slytherin common room was located, I quickly made my way towards the corridor that joined with it at the very end of the dungeons. I positioned myself at the end of corridor, next to an ugly painting of a cat, which was running about chasing after a mouse, every so often it would top and look around for it, before catching sight, and taking chase again.

I waited for nearly half an hour out in the corridor when I finally saw Oliver come walking down the corridor, mumbling to himself. He stopped outside the paint of the cat and mouse, and began to pace back and forth.

I saw that there was an empty classroom right next to us, so I pushed him into it and followed behind him. Once I had locked the door I took the cloak of myself and stared him in the eyes, unsure of how to start.

"Hi Oliver"

"Granger"

Granger? What was with the last name basis, had I done something wrong?

"Are you calling me by my last name for a reason?" I asked.

He dodged my question and instead starting yelling at me.

"You're a Gryffindor! How could I have been so stupid as not to see it!"

"Why, it doesn't matter, does it? I mean all that counts is that we like each other and we shouldn't care what other people think, right?"

"It may not matter to you Hermione, but it sure as hell matters to me. I cant be seen with a Gryffindor, let alone you. I have an image to uphold"

That was it, I could take it anymore, something inside of me snapped and I slapped him hard across the face.

"I'm sorry I ever wasted my time on you, I thought you were someone who liked me for me, and few people do, but I'm glad now that you don't, I cant stand another moment in your company!" I screamed at him.

"Goodbye Oliver" I said, staring at the red mark on his face which I had put there.

I stormed out of the room and threw the cloak over myself. Despite feeling good about what I had just done, I was also very hurt at the fact of what he had said, and I couldn't help but feel the tears begin to fall, but I forced myself to not cry, at least not until I was back in the girls dormitories.

A/N: Ok that's the end of chap 4. I wont put chap 5 up until tomorrow because I wont to see what you all think of this, and besides I'm to tired at moment. Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx


	5. Something More?

Ok guys! I'm awake and rearing to go! lol only joking, anyway, here's the next chapter, and I just want to say thank you to all the people who left a review!!!!!!!!! Thank you so much! Now, on with the next chap!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Five: Something more?

I ran through the now silent corridors and up the seven floors until I was outside the common room. I checked my watch, 9.30pm. I hoped that everyone might have gone to bed early because of school starting tomorrow. I took of the cloak and gave the password to the Fat Lady before bracing myself to go in. I took a deep breath, and stepped through into the common room. Relief flooded through me as everyone was in bed apart from one person who was sitting on the couch next to the fire, staring intently into it.

I walked over to them and sat down next to them when I realised that it was Harry. He didn't move, he just stared into the fire. A piece of parchment lay crumpled on the floor. I looked at him as I picked it up to make sure that it was ok. I smoothed it out and began to read to myself.

'Harry,

I know you will probably hate me after this but I feel that I have to tell you before its too late. I feel that I don't feel the same towards you as when we first started going out. I think that we would be better of as friends from now on. Please understand Harry, this isn't easy for me either.

Love From

Ginny'

I dropped the letter an just looked at Harry, who had turned to face me as I had been reading the letter, and I pulled him into a hug.

"Are you ok?" I asked, after I released him.

"Yeah, in a way I kind of knew that it was coming, I just wish that she could have said it to my face rather than in a letter. I liked her a lot, I guess it just wasn't meant to be"

"Look at it this way Harry, your not the only one anymore" I replied, looking away.

He put his finger under my chin and forced me to look at him.

"What Happened?" he asked, removing his finger from underneath my chin.

I sighed and told him, and by the time I had finished, Harry looked ready to kill, but before he could say anything, I carried on.

"In a way, I'm glad that its over, but I still feel like he used me in a way" I finished, staring him in the eyes.

Slowly, without realising what was happening, I was moving closer to Harry and he was doing the same. I felt my eyes shut as my lips brushed against his. He brought his hand up and cupped my cheek. This felt amazing, nothing like how Oliver had kissed me. This was a hundred times better, and I didn't want this to stop, but I had to know something first, so I suddenly pulled away. But as soon as I looked into Harry's eyes, my breath caught in my throat, and as I didn't know what to do I jumped up of the couch, leaving behind Harry's cloak, and sprinted up the stairs, shouting 'goodnight Harry' behind me.

Quietly, I entered the girls dormitories and slowly shut the door myself. I placed Harry's cloak on my trunk at the end of my bed and went into the bathroom to change into my PJ's. A few moments later, I emerged and climbed into my bed, drawing the curtains around it. I lay my head on the pillow and brought the covers up around myself, but found that I couldn't drift of to sleep. My lips were still tingling, and I could seem to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach. Was it possible that I liked Harry, as more than a friend, and if I did, how did he feel about what had just happened. I guess I would find out tomorrow, and slowly I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with the events of the previous night buzzing about in my head, and my lips still tingling. I had to talk to Harry as soon as possible. I checked the clock, and seeing as how it was only 7'clock, I decided that now was as good a time as any, so I quickly got washed and dressed and brushed my hair before hurrying down to the common room to see if he was already up, which I hoped he would be. I fixed my bag on my shoulder as I looked around the common room, just like last night, it was empty apart from one person, Harry.

Funnily enough, even if I had been one of his best friends for over six year now, I felt the butterflies start in my stomach as I approached him. He was staring out of the window as I placed my hand on his shoulder and turned him around. He smiled when he saw me and I gave him one back.

"Listen Harry, about last night, we really need to talk" I said, wringing my hands.

"I agree, but not here, someone could here us, lets go to the Great Hall for breakfast and we can talk there ok?" he said.

I nodded my head and together, in silence we made our way to the Great Hall. It was practically empty when we got there, which was a good thing, as it was still early. Harry and I sat down opposite each other neither of us really knew what to say. So I decided to go first and break the silence.

"Listen Harry, about last night, I was…tired…and upset about this whole thing that has happened with Oliver and such, so I think that it might be best if we just forget about what happened and go back to normal, ok? And not tell anyone about this or Oliver, I'll tell them that in my own time. Is that ok, Harry?" I said, looking up at him.

He didn't say anything for a while, then he finally spoke up.

"Yeah, yeah that might be best"

And without another word, he picked up a piece of toast and began to eat. I followed suit, and we sat in silence until I realised that I had left a book I need for first class up in my dormitory.

"Harry, I'll see you in class ok?" I said, standing up.

"Yeah ok" he replied.

He didn't even look up as I left the hall. As I made my way back up the tower I started to wonder if I had done the right thing or not. The look on his face when I told him that we should just forget about it was caused by me. Maybe he does like me, he didn't seem as upset as I thought he would be when I read the letter about what Ginny had said. The only thing was, was that it was hard to believe. I thought that when I said those things to him, he would agree with me and be happy about it, but instead, instead, I hurt him, and now I feel horrible, like I have just made the worst mistake of my life. I stopped dead in my tracks. And maybe, I did. But before I could think about another thing I was shoved aside into an empty classroom, and as I heard the door lock behind me, I turned to see who it was that had pushed me in here. My mouth opened in shock when I realised that it was Oliver who had locked me in here with himself.

A/N: That's it for chapter five!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chap six cumin right up! Please, please review and no flames! thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx


	6. Out in the Open

Chap six is here! Enjoy peeps!

Chapter Six: Out in the Open

"You didn't act like you were supposed to Granger" he said, slowly making his way towards me.

I stood up and looked him in the eye, to prove that I wasn't afraid of him.

"What do you want Oliver?" I questioned, as I slowly backed away from him. Which only resulted in backing myself into a wall.

He laughed cruelly before he spoke again.

"Do you think that I am that stupid? When I told you I couldn't been seen with you, you were supposed to beg for me to be your boyfriend, not storm off back up to your precious friends in Gryffindor tower!"

He said the word Gryffindor with suck a look on his face that anyone who walked in would think that he had just eaten something revolting. But I knew otherwise. I laughed at how idiotic he was behaving and went to march straight past him and out of the room, but as I reached the door handle, he grabbed me by the waist and through me backwards, back against the wall.

I winced as I felt my body come into contact with solid concrete, but refused to let him see me like this. So slowly, I regained my composure and removed my wand from my robe pocket. I pointed it straight at him before I spoke.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Oliver, but you had better stop, or your going to wish you had never met me in the first place, I swear" I said dangerously.

For the second time, I attempted to make for the door, but this time, just as I knew he was going to push me backwards, I held up my wand and screamed 'Expelliarmas!'. Anyone who passed by the door at that moment would have thought that a duel was taking place, but I soon remembered that everyone else would already be in class by now.

My spell, however, sent Oliver flying backwards and into an unused desk at the far side of the room. I cast the charm on the door, to make it open, and then placed it back inside my robe pocket. Just as I turned the handle on the door, I looked over at Oliver, just as he was getting up of the floor and stared at him, to get my point across.

"Don't ever, ever, try that again, or next time you will get hexed so hard, you will end up going backwards into last week!"

I spun on my heal and slammed the door shut behind myself. Whatever just happened in there, I wasn't about to stop and analyze it, so without another thought, I headed of to the rest of first lesson, which was unfortunately, Potions with Snape and the Slytherins. I knew that I was going to pay for my lateness, but I couldn't help smiling to myself, despite the fact.

"Miss Granger, do you have any idea how late your are to my class?" Snape roared as soon as I opened the door to the classroom.

"Sorry" I said. "I had some things I needed to take care of first"

"You make up your lateness, by serving detention here, tonight, at seven o'clock sharp, and don't be late!"

"Yes professor" I said, barely audible.

Quickly, I took a seat in between Harry and Ron, and began to take notes down off the board, as they sent me looks that said 'what-happened?' and 'are-you-ok?'. I gave them both encouraging smiles and went back to the lesson as I didn't want to get into trouble again.

"Ok Hermione, what's going on?"

It was dinner time in the Great Hall, and we had just finished lessons for the day, thankfully, and Ron and Harry were trying to get out of me what happened and why I was so late to the lesson. I really didn't want to have to explain the whole situation with Oliver to Ron, seeing as Harry already knew about it, and the fact that he was the one who made me late for class, so I made up a white lie on the spot, I could tell Harry about it later couldn't I? After all, I really needed to ask him something.

"Sorry, guys, but I was just in the library and I lost track of time, that's all" I said, hoping that Harry would play along, unfortunately, he didn't, apparently, he wanted the truth now, no matter what.

"You and I know that's not true Hermione, after we finished talking this morning at breakfast…"Harry seemed to swallow a lump in his throat at the thought of it. "You said you were going back to the dormitories to get a book you forgot"

He stopped for a moment, seeming deep in thought, when he spoke again, only this time I could sense that he was angry, he knew something had happened between me and Oliver.

"Hermione, did Oliver have anything to do with why you were late this morning?" he asked.

But before I could answer, Ron jumped in.

"Who's Oliver?: he questioned, looking from me to Harry.

I knew I was going to have to tell him sooner or later, so I figured that now was as good a time as any.

"Well…"

And so I told him, everything that had happened between me and Oliver, then I went on to tell them both what had happened this morning, an by the time I was finished, both looked ready to kill. But thankfully, neither of them moved from their seats, and that I was grateful for.

"Please, promise me that either of you wont go and do something stupid, please?" I begged, looking from Harry to Ron.

They both nodded in return, and said in unison, 'we promise', which I was glad about.

"Thank you, now can we please talk about something else, anything else?" I asked.

Harry gave me his infamous smile and I couldn't help but return it. We both dug into our dinner, when Harry had to leave, he said he was going to get a head start on his Potions essay, but I couldn't help but think that something else was bothering him, in fact, I knew something was bothering him, and my instincts were usually right.

"Hey Ron" he looked up at me to show that he was listening. "Is there something bothering Harry?"

A/N: Ok, hope you all enjoyed that! Chapter seven is on the way! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx


	7. Help!

Chapter seven has arrived! Enjoy!

Chapter Seven: Help!

He sighed, and in a way, it looked like he knew this was coming. He placed his fork down, which he had been holding onto for the last ten minutes, and shifted in his seat so that he was facing me.

"I take it you heard about what happened between him and Ginny?" he asked.

I nodded and waited for him to carry on.

"Well, to put it simply, I wasn't to happy about how Ginny broke up with him, so I gave her an earful about it, lets just say she didn't really listen to me, as I found out this morning that she is back to her old boyfriend, Michael Thomas now. Anyway, I talked to Harry about it and he told me that he thought it was for the best as he already had feelings for someone else…"

"Did he say who?" I asked, eager to find out.

"I'm coming to that. Now where was I, oh yeah, he told me what happened when you read the parchment and what happened after that"

I went as bright as Ron's hair at that point and looked away, but at the sound of Ron's voice, I looked back, forcing myself not to blush harder.

"Harry said that that kiss was amazing, and after you rushed off, he thought he had done something wrong, that's why he has been acting a bit, well, strange today. You were the other girl that he had feelings for, and I'm pretty sure that he still does. You need to talk to him Herms"

I was shocked, to say the least, but as Ron said it was me Harry liked, my heart went into overdrive, and that's when it hit me, I liked Harry too. All I had to do, was tell him, which would be the hard part, but maybe I could do it, without getting embarrassed.

"Hey Ron, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asked.

"Once you have finished cleaning and sorting out all of the cupboards and draws, you may leave, understood?"

It was seven o'clock and, unfortunately, I was serving my detention with professor Snape.

"Yes professor"

He gave me one last look then strode briskly out of the room, with his black cloak billowing out behind him. I sighed to myself, if I didn't get started now, who knows how long I'd be here. So, reluctantly, I started on emptying out the cupboards first and then set to cleaning them.

The time seemed to pass pretty fast, mainly because all I could think about was Harry, and how I hoped he would agree to meeting me here after I had served my detention, I really wanted to see him.

After two hours of none stop cleaning and sorting, I was eventually finished. Even if I had dirt on my face and my hands were sore with all of the scrubbing, I still smiled and decided to wait outside the dungeons for Harry, that's if he would even come.

But no sooner had I left the room, I saw a figure walking towards me. I smiled, but as the person drew closer, I knew that it wasn't Harry. It was Oliver. He smirked as he came to a stop in front of me.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked, reaching up a hand to pull me closer.

I smacked it away and drew out my wand but he somehow managed to take it out of my grasp and throw it aside. He pushed me back to the wall and held my hands up over my head to stop me from escaping. It was getting really had not to be afraid any more and I did the only thing I could do, I screamed for help.

"Harry! Help me!" I shouted, as loud as I could.

A/N: ok, I know this chapter is only short but I'm trying to build up the suspense! Lol next chap will arrive in the building in no later than 3 minutes! This page will now self destruct:

In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha just kidding! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx


	8. Finally

Chap eight is here! This is the last chap but I might do a sequel to it! I'm not too sure yet! It depends on if you all want one! Anyway! Last chap, enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Finally

But it was no use, and as Oliver didn't want to draw attention to himself, he covered my mouth with his. I struggled with all my might but it was no use, and as I felt tears start to trickle down my face, I saw a blinding light before I fell. I thought I was going to come into contact with concrete again, but a pair of arms snaked around my waist and pulled me to safety. I opened my eyes and they locked with pools of green, it was Harry, he heard me. He sat me down on the floor behind himself and took his wand out and aimed it straight at Oliver.

"If you ever, ever, touch or come near Mione again, I swear you will never see daylight for the rest of your miserable little life" Harry said dangerously.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Oliver asked, as if he were talking to a three year old.

Harry laughed and kept his wand pointed straight at Oliver's face.

"I will hit you with so many spells, you wont even realize what is going on!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah? Try me" he said.

"Apprentum!"

Harry shouted, and a burst of green light shot out of the end of his wand and hit Oliver so hard he flew backwards and landed with a smack on the floor.

He rubbed his head as he stood up and stared at Harry.

"That was just one spell" Harry said. "Imagine being it with a few more!"

"Fine, keep that mudblood, she isn't worth my time. Or my health"

With that, Oliver rushed off, and Harry came over to my side and knelt down beside me. With the tears still flowing, Harry slowly lifted me up in his arms and started on his way up to the Gryffindor common room, but the last thing I remember, was going through the portrait hole, before I fell asleep.

I awoke some hours later, and found myself lying on one of the couches in the common room with a blanket covering me. I smiled and sat up. It was pitch black outside so I figured that it must be the middle of the night by now. I looked around the room and there was Harry, asleep in a chair opposite me. I smiled again and just watched him, not wanting to wake him up.

A few moments later however, he began to stir and as his eyes flickered open, they locked with mine and he smiled at me. I gave him one back, before beginning to tell him what I needed to.

"Harry, I don't know how to thank you for what you did back there. You don't know how much it means to me" I said, as he came and sat beside me on the couch.

"Forget about it, what matters is that you're ok"

"Thank you" I said staring at him.

We sat like that for a while enjoying each others company, but the silence was killing me, I had to tell him how I felt.

"Harry listen, about the other night, when we kissed…"

"Mione its ok, you made it clear at breakfast this morning, that it didn't mean anything"

"Harry will you look at me, what I said, I didn't mean. Harry I don't know what is happening inside of me, but it sure feels right. I like you Harry, a lot, and I was hoping that maybe we could give it a shot and see how it turns out between us?" I said, hoping that he would agree.

But all he did was look straight at me, and for the first time since we returned to Hogwarts, I could tell that Harry was truly happy, but just to show him that I meant it, I kissed him. It felt just like the other night, perfect. Harry put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer and I put my hands around his neck and played with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

After we pulled away, he smiled at me and pulled me onto his lap before speaking.

"Yes Mione, we can definitely give it a shot" he said smiling, as I leant against him and breathed in his scent.

But little did I know, that Ron was at the top of the staircase, the entire time.

"Well done, Mione" he whispered to himself, before going back to his dorm and closing the door behind himself.

The End

A/N: That's it! Its finished! Let me know if you want a sequel and I will get right on it! But for a sequel I need ideas! So please if you have any let me know! Please, please review and no flames! Thanks!

Bye for now

numberoneseeker

xXx


End file.
